So Right
by Violet Masen-Clearwater
Summary: Harry has just broken up with Cho, and relies on Hermione to help him understand his feelings. Oneshot, a bit of fluff, ends H/Hr


**So Right**

It was a Friday night late after dinner, and I was sitting near the fire with Harry, quietly minding my own business. After all, that's what best friends of 5 years do when their friends don't want to talk.

It was just after Valentine's Day in our fifth year, and Harry had just broke up with Cho and talked to Rita Skeeter, finishing his biography. All we had to do was wait for the article, and hope it was up to our standards. Hopefully then all of this crazy business would be gone, and Harry could finally go back to a normal school year. Well, as normal as it gets with Harry.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry ask. I turned my head from the book I was reading and directed my attention towards Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, worried at the tone of his voice.

"If your boyfriend broke up with you, how would you feel?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious of why he asked it. Harry bit his lip and ran his hand through his raven locks, a thing I noticed he did when he was nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Well, I just don't understand," he began, inching closer to me. I leaned in, intent on finding out the source of his worry. I nodded, telling him to go on.

"I thought that I would be devastated when Cho broke up with me, but I'm not. I don't even see why she did, really. She seemed to be mumbling about my relationship with you, thinking that we were more than friends," he said, "Which we're not," I shook my head, grinning.

"Of course not Harry, we're just best friends! I still think that you shouldn't have said what you did to her, it sounded like you wanted to ditch her for me!" Harry frowned.

"But that's it Hermione, I did want to ditch her. I wasn't enjoying it as much as I would've hoped, and because I knew I'd be seeing you at noon, I didn't just leave. And although Luna and Rita Skeeter were there, I had a more fun time with you than with Cho," I almost gasped with shock.

"Really? But I thought you really liked Cho. Do you know why you didn't enjoy yourself?" I asked. Harry shook his head.

"I still don't know. All I know is that if I ever had the chance to do it again, I probably wouldn't, and would just stay with you the whole day," I smiled sincerely.

"Really? You would do that? Even though I'd probably go to bookstores and Honeydukes?" Harry nodded, smiling and I felt a burst of pride in my stomach. Leave it to Harry to cheer me up.

"And I didn't know what to talk to her about," Harry said, "I couldn't talk to her about the same things I talk to you about. It just didn't seem right. Like she didn't deserve to know," my smile grew. If only he knew how happy he was making me feel! I decided to thank him and threw my arms around him, engulfing him into a hug. To say it was unexpected was an understatement, because I basically knocked us over onto the couch. Blushing, I decided to let go, but found myself encased in Harry's arms. I looked into his emerald irises and smiled softly.

"Thank you Harry. You don't even know how happy that made me! To know that you feel more comfortable around me than the girl you liked makes me feel better. I was sort of worried that you'd begin to leave me out of your life if you got a girlfriend, and I never wanted that. I still want us to be friends, Harry, throughout everything," It felt sort of corny spilling my guts to him, but he needed to know. As I looked into his eyes, I could've sworn that he sent a 'your welcome' look back to me.

Remembering our position, I detangled myself from him and looked around for any others that saw. To my luck, no one was in the common room and I brushed myself off quickly, diverting my gaze back to Harry.

He looked about as embarrassed as I was, a tinge of blush on his face.

"Sorry," I began, muttering to myself, "I should've warned you," Harry looked back to me, his eyes almost smoldering.

"Why apologize? It felt nice. I think I needed that," he said. I blushed a shade darker.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I also think I need another one," he said. Looking into his eyes and seeing sincerity, I wrapped my arms around him, and he obliged, wrapping me into a strong embrace. It felt nice and warm, safe and comforting.

"You know, I think that Cho was jealous of you," Harry broke the silence with slightly muffled speech.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"She was jealous not only of your intelligence, but of how close we were. She was afraid that you were going to take me away from her," I almost snorted, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Really?" I drawled.

"So are you?" he asked. I stiffened. Harry pulled back from the hug and looked me straight into my eyes; his emerald orbs boring into what felt my soul. I was so intent on his eyes that I barely comprehended that we were getting closer.

"Am I what?" I asked, slowly leaning in.

"Going to steal me away from her?" he asked, leaning closer still.

"Technically, you're not hers anymore, nor were you hers to begin with," I said. It was then that I noticed that our faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Technically," Harry said. On impulse, I closed my eyes, not realizing what I had done until Harry's lips were on mine.

They say that when you kiss someone, you feel fireworks in the back of your brain. They're wrong. It's more like a fire, slowly burning but if you add more fuel to it then it grows. Well, that's what it felt like kissing Harry. The weird thing was that it didn't feel awkward, like a normal platonic friendship kiss would. It felt_ right_.

All coherent thoughts were wiped out of my head as I kissed him. All of the thoughts about our apparent platonic relationship and how I shouldn't be doing this unless I was going to ruin our friendship were all gone, and just replaced by the thought that kissing him was right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

We broke apart only for air, and began kissing again. We ignored everything around us; all of the consequences, the thoughts and the people, and it never felt more right.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my little ficlet, please review!**


End file.
